Why not?
by Megirl6473
Summary: I try to update everyday Bakugo and Kirishma get into an arranged marriage by their parents because of their backgrounds. They don't appose it and accept it pretty easily because they don't want to disappoint their parents. They get along well but who knows what is behind them. This is going to be a kiribaku fanfic about there life as a couple but have some difficulties and past
1. ARRANGED WHAT?!

**Bakugo's P.O.V**

"AN ARRANGED WHAT?!" Bakugou shouted at his mom. "Yes an arranged marriage you just turned 20 and you are going to be succeeding the company soon since your an omega you need to get a good partner and I think the owner of R.C's (Which stands for Reds Conversion because why not 0) son is a good fit he is really kind you won't regret it," she says as she cleared away breakfast. "But... Bu-" Bakugogets interrupted"You know why don'tyou?" His mom says with a stern face. Bakugo could not say anything to counterthat. "FineI will go to the Arrangedm-m-marriage," he says quietly he really does not want to get married. I think it is too soon to be thinking about it. It was probably because Iwas born an omega... he thought. I wish I was never born as an omega. At least a beta would have been better than having to deal with heats and dealing with all the diversity and bullying as a kid between Alphas and Betas. He was lucky to have been born into a wealthy home or else he would have been a lot more depressed. He might have even killed himself over what happened back then...

 **0o0o0**

Bakugo was the CEO of the company B.R Which stands Blasties Rampage. He thought it was a dumb name but it was his grandpa who named it because his grandpa's mate used to call him blasty and rampage because he got angry quite often and since that personality went on in the family the company stayed called that. Bakugo was a pretty good worker he was scary but everyone still respected him. They gave him the nickname Blasty CEO. Because he seemed to blast something with his quirk everytime someone or something upset him so they called him blasty. It was a cute nickname and he didn't seem to mind it when people called him that. The arranged meeting was in three days. Bakugo tried to overwork himself to stop himself from rememberingit because every time he did he took it out on the poor office workers who were just trying to do their jobs.

 **0o0o0**

It worked he kept on overworking himself and did a lot of work in advance for around a week. He soon forgot about until...

Sorry for this little cliffhanger I just want to see if people even read this thing before I continue and get too hooked. Oh yeah, I will reveal their past in later chapters both of them went through something big. I teased it a few times lol sorry well see you guys with maybe another chapter. PLS VOTE...

Omegaverse is a world where they are 3 genders omegas who are looked down upon and have the lowest class in society. They have things called heats when they crave to do it ( you know what I mean) with an alpha if an alpha is close by. It cause a lot of unwanted pregnancy and unwanted mates. A lot of omegas kill them selves because of this. Betas are normal people that can't get mates. They can get pregnant though but they are seen as average and above omegas. Alphas are strong people and are very looked up at. They are seen as the perfect human being (not all like kirishima lol I keep teasing) they form bonds with omegss and become their mates they are usually in a wealthy family and are attracted to omegas during heat. Their insticts kick in and they cant get out of it. A lot of alphas are mean because they believe they are better than everyone else.

Mates are people who are omegas and alphas it happens when an alpha bites an omega's neck during heat hence the unwanted pregnancies and mates. Sometimes they are fated mates they know once they meet they feel some sort of pull towards them. Must people never meet they fated mates and live life without them.


	2. Hi I'm Kirishma Eijiro

The arranged marriagewas today Bakugo had forgotten all about it because of all his overwork. Until he got an alarm on his phone telling him to get reading for it.

Are you kidding me, why do I have to go through with this thought Bakugou. Well might as well get ready I have to do this to atone myself from what I did before. He got ready fairly quickly as he was already in his businessattire as he had been working throughout the night. He just had to look presentable and stop looking like he hadn't sleptfor 2 days. Well, he hadn't slept for 2 days but he couldn't look like that. As he got out to leave he was met with a limousineoutside, his mom had sent it to him. "Over excessive much" Bakugou thought, but he still got in. After greeting the driver, it was a 10 min drive. He got out and thanked the driver (you always have to thank ALL DRIVERS). Bakugou walked into a building which looked like it was one of the R.C best5-star hotels. As Bakugo walked into the hotel to be met with stares from all over the place. He felt really uncomfortable, he was met with his mom sitting down and drinking some type of wine. "Ahh Katsuki you are finally here, you are 3min lates you know," she said. "Yeah yeah..." He grunted. Bakugou went to go sit down next to his mom. After a few minutesof waiting for a man and a who was probably the owner of R.C and a young man beside him who had a very bright smile walked up to sit in front of Bakugou and his mom. The young man had very red crimson hair. That went straight up in the air. He seemed to never stop smiling with his shark teeth. He stretched out to shake Bakugou's hand. "Hi I'm Kirishima Eijiro and it nice to meet you," He said with avery bright smile.

 **Sorry again for the cliffhanger I might or might not write another chapter later today. See you next chapter**


	3. Ch 3 Let's Get Along From Now On

"Hi, I'm Bakugou Katsuki. The CEO of B.R" Bakugou said with a clearly fake smile. He had to make a good impression on the CEO of R.C. The red-haired stared at Bakugou for what felt like an eternitybut was actually just a few seconds. He sat down and smiled like an idiot at me. Then my mom started to discuss business stuff with his dad it was boring since it had no relationsto what he usually works with. "Hey want to get out of here?" The red-hairedwhispered. "It kinda boring". "Yeah I know what you mean" bakugou whispered back. The both of them got up quietly and left. Nobody noticed it was like they were in their own little businessworld. If someone was getting stabbed they probably won't have noticed. "So hey are you up for it?" asked Kirishima. "Up for what?" Bakugou asked with a confused look. "You know the marriage, cause I'm not against it or anything I just want to make sure your fine with it too. You I well-" Bakugou interrupted"It's fine besides you to seem like an alright guy," Bakugou said quietly with a grunt. "Thanks" he replied with the biggest stupid grin ever. Bakugou heart could not help but skip a beat. So the two talked a bit about themselves to get used to one another. Because once they are married it would be weird to not know anything about each other. It was fine until Kirishima asked. "Hey, how did you grow up?" Kirishima asked innocently not knowing the weight of the question. Bakugou looked at Kirishima and said nothing. He looked sort of uncomfortable he responded with "ehhnothing I grew up like any other person." with an uncomfortabletone. Kirishima understood it was personal he thought that. After a while, he might tell him about it. "And what about you shitty hair?" Bakugou asked back "Uhh the same as you I guess" Kirishima looked also feeling uncomfortable. Both were clearly uncomfortableand there was an awkwardsilence. Kirishima broke it with. "Well let's get along from now on!," He said with a bright smile. "Likewise shitty hair" bakugou responded quietly with a small grunt.

 **Might upload another chapter later today if I feel it maybe not. But there will be another tomorrow. See you tomorrow if so~**


	4. Ch 4 I Do

No P.O.V

They had both agreed on marrying each other so the wedding was planned 6 months after, Bakugou'smom could not wait. They chose to have the wedding 1 week before Bakugou's heat. SO they could become mate quicker. During that period they went on multipledates. To better understand each other. They went to amusement parks, cafes and even went on house dates. So they were able to learn quite a bit about each other'sdates. Bakugou has a sweet tooth and likes cakes and sweet. Kirishima likes more natural flavours and is not really one to eat very sweet things. He likes cakes too but not very sweet. They like similar types of music which isrock. Kirishima is really messy, unlike Bakugou who is a clean freak and gets angry every timesomething is out of place or on the floor when it is not supposed to be. (His office is extremelyneat).

0o0o0

Time skip~

It was the day of the wedding. Kirishimastood at the end of the aisle beside the priest waiting for Bakugou. He was wearing a light grey tuxedo with a blue tie. Little did he know Bakugou was freaking out.

Bakugou's P.O.V

"Oh no what should i do, what if he does not want to marry me I mean my past and-" bakugou was interrupted by his mom who was helping him dress up "Don't worry I chose him specifically don't you know that they are a lot of other people who would like to marry the C.E.O of B.R. But I chose him specifically, he seems like someone who would except everything about even that kind of past" His mom answered with a grin "yeah but what if he learns about it and does not want to be with me anymore" he replies. "Then he does not deserve you," his mom said "Yeah ok" he replies. "th-anks" he mumbles. "No problem your still my kid and I will always love you," his mom says. "Now go out there and make all the girls jealous of how stunning you look. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT THEY ARE ALL GONNA BE SO JEALOUS" Bakugou shouts with a huge grin. "YEAH," his mom replies.

Kirishima's P.O.V

It was taking quite a while for Bakugou to get ready I was worried something happened to him. When Bakugou walked out of the door. All I could do was stare he looked so handsome with a matching but with a darker grey tuxedo and a blue tie. As Bakugou walked down the aisle it was like nothing else in the world mattered, like the two of them were the only ones in the world. He kept on staring at him even during the whole speech thing that the priest usually give before the vows. He snapped out of it when he heard. "Do you swear to love Katsuki in sickness and in health, in richdom and inthe poor." He looked at Bakugou and smiled "I do" he replied. Bakugou said the same thing "The you may kiss the groom." Kirishima pressed his on Bakugou he responded at the kiss. It was their first kiss and it was in front of everybody. After their kiss, Kirishima looked at Bakugou who was extremely red. He chuckled and thoughtit was adorable. They got a bokayof roses they both looked at it and smiled. "Take care of me from now on okay," said Kirishima. "Y-yeah you to" mumbled Bakugou in a very quiet voice so no one could hear him but Kirishima heard him and Smiled his stupid bright smile. Bakugou threw at his friend Mina who was in the crowd and was looking so happy. His friend Kaminari was also there. Those 3 had been friends since childhood. His parents were also there next to Bakugou's parents they looked so happy. All the men and women were jealous of the fact that Mina caught it. Kirishima laughed and Bakugou just grunted. He was happy that everyone was happy. He was happy that he was with Bakugou. He was just so happy.

 **Here is another chapter cause why not here**


	5. Ch 5 Trust

**Real quick I am calling Bakugou Katsuki because his is now married and has Kirishima's Last name is now Kirishma Katuski. I will sometimes call Kirishima, Eijiro too. Just so you know and are wondering why I'm calling Bakugou Katsuki.** **No P.O.V**

During the wedding party, a lot of people came to congratulate Bakugou andKirishima's wedding. Even people that they didn't know. Bakugou and Kirishima decided to change into white tuxedos for the after party. They liked it more.

 **Kirishima's P.O.V**

The party was very fun and Bakug- oh I should be calling him Katsuki now that we are married he said while blushing. Katusi also looked somewhat happy though he still had somewhat of a stern faces it was a lot softer and you could see him grinning from time to time. Which looked adorable. Kaminari walked up to me. "Hey," he said. "Oh hey dude, I'm happy that you showed up to my wedding. You are my best bud I wouldn't want you to miss one of the most important moments in my life" He replied with a smile and hugged Kaminari. "Yeah no problem man you are my best bud and I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said smiling hugging back. He let go of the hug and asked "Hey are you alright?" he asked. "what do you mean?" Kirishimaasked confused. "I mean with your past an all" he answered. They were childhood friends and had been together since elementary school to middle school and high school. Kaminari was a beta"Ah well I mean after a while I will have to tell him about it. He is now a part of my life and am I a part of his. I will tell him eventually" he said with a serious face. "I just hope he does reject me, that will hurt a lot," he said worriedly. "yeah I feel you man, Ialso would be scared in your shoes, but am sure that he is not like that. He seems to not really care about people's past. He looks he has some secrets of his own." Kaminari said trying to comfort Kirishima. He understood what he meant, Katsuki looked like he had something to hide especiallywhen they first met and talked about their past. He looked really uncomfortable. Well, he couldn't complain either he was also very uncomfortable. Kirishima looked over at Katsuki he was having a what looked like a serious talk with someone he knew. He had green hair and was shorter than him. I think he called him "Deku" or something. He did not like talking about him for some reason.

 **Katsuki P.O.V**

I was having with Deku asking him about marriage because he has been married to Todoroki for 2 years now they got married immediatelyafter they graduated. Since Deku got pregnant during high school. He was an omega and Todoroki an alpha. They have a daughter she was turning 2. Her name is Sakura, I forgot the reason why they named her that. Deku said the hardest part about being married is sharing things. That they are like another part of you. So you have to help them with a lot of things. You have to be with them through pain and hardship and try your best to help them. I thought that was very hard but I chose to get married to him so Ihave to accept him. I just hope he accepts me to with my past and everything. Though he seemed to also have something he wanted to keep to himself. We can probably talk about it later after we get used to each other and open up more. I was more worried about becoming mates because if he suddenly does not like me anymore and wants to break it of. It hurts omega more than the alpha when breaking off. Some omegas are not even able to get other mates because the bond with the previous alpha would have been too strong. A lot of omegas get depressed because of that. "I don't think Kirishima would do that. You should have some fate in him. That is one of the important when getting married." Deku said. He was right I should have a little fate in that shitty hair. I got two bouquets of red roses. I walked up to Kirishi- Eijiro and gave him one of them. He looked at them and smiled. Then he pretended to be one of those male leads in those old romance movies. He bent down and handed me the roses. I didn't take it because I already had my own. It made me chuckle. He had a very goofy smile on his face and I couldn't help but think. In a very and I mean a very small part of me thought that he might be okay with my past. That I should have some faith in him, but that was still a very little part.

 **So hey I am done. Wow, this was a long chapter my longest chapter yet. I was bored and had nothing to do so I just kept on writing well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Bakugou or Katsuki Is having a change in heart. He is starting to feel like he can trust Kirishima same with Kirishima. See you next chapter which is proably tomorrow.**


	6. Ch 6 Living together

No P.O.V

Katsuki and Kirishma moved in a week after their wedding. The moved into a brand new apartment, completely renovated and tastefully furnished, with attention to details, modern colours, designer lighting and high-quality accessories it was perfect for those looking for a functional and high standard accommodation.

Katsuki P.O.V

It wasn't all bad living with shitty hair. Except he always made a mess so I decided that every time he did and did not clean it up. He wouldn't get dinner, that always got him he was a sucker for my food. He said my food tasted like warm hugs or something stupid like that. He was extremelydorky. Today is the day I'm supposed to get my heat. I'm kinda scared I will never say that out loud though. As I was cleaning the plates from dinner, Kirishima walked up behind me and hugged me. He was really clingy, it was not like I hated or anything, it was actually pretty nice. Another thing I would never actually say out loud. "Kat love" he called me that sometime since my name had suki in it and it is for like or love. So it's a play on words, I really liked that nickname. "What is it shitty hair?" I responded. "Well, your heat is coming later tonight, right? You smell sweeter" he asked, "Yeah so whatabout it?" I asked "well how do you feel?" he asked curiously "well I am fi-" just as I said that my legs gave out. Then I felt my body heating up. "Oh...shit," I said. "my heat is starting, "I said while looking up at Eijiro longingly. It looked his mentally snapped cause he picked me up and took me to our room.

0o0o0o0 Lol sorry I just don't know how to write the spicy scenes lol

The next morning Eijiro was next to me sleeping. He had a very adorable sleeping face. I got up trying not to wake him up. I went to the bathroom and washed up. We had used 2 boxes of condoms. Especially since I kept on begging for more. Thinking about last night made my face heat up. Ugh... Next thing I knew it, Eijiro came up to me and hugged me from behind. Nuzzling my neck. He had marked my neck. He was reaching for a good morning kiss"Good morning Kat love, how is your back? Is it alright" he asked I nod in response while blushing a little. We got ready for work and I made omellete rice for breakfast since he really liked that. He is like a kid I thought while smirking a little. I make my own a little more spicer. I liked my food hot and very sweet. He liked his mellow and not as sweet as mine. It was just the start of another day for the Kiribaku couple. or so they thought.

Here chapter 6 hope you guys are enjoying reading this as I am writing it.

PLS VOTE


	7. Ch 7 The last person I wanted to see

**No P.O.V**

Katsuki and Kirishima decided to go on a date. They have been married for 2 months now and it has been almost 2 months since they became pairs. It was a new feeling for bothof them. It felt weirdfeeling safe only around one person. Being able to feel what the person was feeling. They knew when the person had a bad or rough day at work. It was nice being able to have someone to be there for you and it was nice having someone to comfort you when you are feeling down. It was especially good for Katsuki since it was very hard for him to talk about himself to other people. So when Kirishima comes and asks him what's wrong it helps him feel better. They were going on a date because they had been to busy with work especially because they were both C.E.Os of very big companies. They were able to help each other and give each other some insight on different business ideas. This was their first date in a while, their latest date had been before they got married.

 **Bakugou P.O.V**

Eijiro looked nice he had a normal plain red shirt. (it was the same colouras his hair) with long sleeves and wore jeans. I was pretty excited since it was ourfirst date, or more like our first date after getting married. Working this much should not be legal. I wore an orange long sleeved with black jeans. We were heading out to a cafe that the both of us liked it was called. Cats and Dogs cafe. Though it had nothing to do with animals, that puzzled Katsuki why name a restaurant that when it has nothing to do with. Well, the restaurantowners most like cats and dogs. We walked into the restaurant and the smell of the food almost made me drool all over the food. It looked like Eijiro was also having the same problem as me. I could see the drool coming down his face as we sat down to order. "Hey, you have drool on your face shitty hair," I said. "Oh where?" Eijiro asked trying to clean it but could not. So I grabbed a napkin and reached over the table to clean it for him. After I realised what Ijust did I blushed. He giggled and kissed my cheek. What is wrong with him. We order and our date was going just fine until. He came, the person that I wanted to see the least. He walked up to us and said "Hey Bakugou been a long time, hasn't it. Is he one of the people you're gonna hurt?" and pointed at Eijiro...

 **To be continued guys next chapter should be about Bakugou past. If I write long enough**

 **PLS VOTE**


	8. Ch 8 Please tell me

This might be about Katsukipast. Who knows probably I think??

Katsuki P.O.V

"Why...why are you here!" I said I was angry I felt like hitting him right there. He was the cause the cause ofmy suffering my thinking of killing myself all because of this guy. I was so angry. But I couldn't lose it here, Eijiro was right there. So I calmed down and dragged him out of the cafe. All the customers were looking at me. Eijiro lookedvery worried and followed me and him out. "Hey, Eijiro can you please not come," I said looking at Eijiro "But...but I'm your husband so should I know. "Please..." I said.

Kirishima's P.O.V

Katsuki said please he has never been so polite he is usually so upfront and has never looked so afraid of something. It hurt me a little seeing how he was so scared of telling me. He would even say 'please' to stop me from knowing. It was something he really did not want me to know huh... "Okay but please come back safely I said as I let go of his arm" I looked at the guy "Don't you dare touch him!" I growled at him. All he did was smirk and walk away with him. A part of me wanted to run after them and stop him from going. He was my mate mine alone why does someone else get to be with him. I was so angry. After like 30 min which felt like forever, Katsuki came back. He looked beat and broken down. I could feel all his sadness and emotions. I felt like breaking down right there and cry for him, but i smiled at him.

Katsuki's P.O.V

After I finished talking with that A-hole I came to Eijiro who welcomed me with a smile. His smile made my heart lift. I felt really shitty especially after just talking to him. I thought he had already left but he stayed. I really can't help but like this guy. I thought with a slight smile on myface. He walked up to me and hugged me. He sent was very calming. "Let's headhome." He said. I was kinda disappointed our long-awaited date ruined just because he showed up. Why him of all people. As we got into the door of our house. Eijiro grabbed myarm and dragged me to our room. "Hey let go shitty head it hurts," i said and blasted his hand with an explosion he still didn't stop he just harden himself and continued to drag me. When we got to our room he locked the door. Then walked over to me. "Hey what are you-" before I could say anything he pinned me down. Then went slowly down to my face. He stopped "tell me..." he said, "Tell you what, I don't have to tell you anything." I replied. "Katsuki...Please tell me..." he said. I felt something wet on my cheek. He was crying. "hey what wrong are you okay, I'm sorry," I said trying to figure out what was wrong with my mate. "You...you were so hurt I felt it... and I... I couldn't even...*hic* do anything *hic* and I'm your*hic* mate," he said choking out the words from his tears. Yeah he was right he was my mate and he deserved to know. "Hey your an alpha right? So stop crying," I said trying to comfort him.

Kirishima P.O.V

I was crying I can't believe I started to cry in front of him, my mate. I am also an alpha none the less. I am so embarrassed. As I stopped crying after he tried to comfort me he said "I will tell you...about my past I mean"

Sorry guys for the troll in the beginning So next chapter is Bakugou past I wonder what it is!!?? I was so close to not updating today I have too much work help me!!

Please Vote~


	9. Ch 9 I Can't Tell him

Sorry for no update. I had to much work also I had a little accident today. I chipped my front teeth. So on Thursday, I might be able to update. I will try and upload 3 chapters. Well here is the long awaited chapter.

Katsuki P.O.V

He looked at me those eyes of his. I almost said everything but then I suddenly. "Nobody is gonna want to be with you after this". "Your scary Bakugou" "He almost killed his friend, what kind of person is that." "He is rich so nothing probably happened" All those thoughts swarmed my head. I...I can't tell him about it not him. What happens if he suddenly starts to hate me I can't deal with him of all people hating me. "H-he was just someone who used to bully me." Eijiro looked at me liked I had lied and had a shocked face. He probably thought I was lying.

Kirishima P.O.V

Katsuki was bullied that can't be true with his personality people can't bully him. I looked at him again it looked like he was telling the truth but was keeping something else from me. "For real tell me what actually happened, I am your mate so I have the right to know," I said "I don't want to talk about it," he said. "But" I tried to get him to talk, but he snapped at me. "HEY IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU ARE JUST SOMEONE I WAS FORCED TO MARRY!" after he said that he turned around "Eijiro I didn't mean that, I was-" he tried reaching his hand out to me. "Yes that right I am just someone you were forced to marry, you don't even like me," I said hurtful. What he said was true he probably wanted to marry someone better. Now I have marked him and we are married.What he said hurt a lot. I ran out of the room. I left the house. I needed to get out of there. I will probably stay over at Kaminari and Seroshouse for a few nights. I was heartbroken it was like him saying that he hates me.

Oh no, what is gonna happen to them. What is so bad that Bakugou can't tell Kirishima about. I am gonna upload another chapter today I think it was pretty short sorry but double chapters equally shorter chapters

PLS VOTE


	10. Ch 10 Please don't leave

Another Chapter of today because I missed yesterday.

Katsuki P.O.V

I can't believe I just said that to him. He will probably come home then I can apologise to him. I waited for hours but never came back that night. I woke up at 6 am. I went to the kitchen to check if he was there. He wasn't, I started to panic I didn't know where he was. I called him, but he didn't pick up. What have I done, what if he does not want to be with me anymore? What if he leaves. "Nobody would want to be with you"That memory keeps up popping in my head. Maybe what he said was right. Nobody would want to be with me...Just I said I got a call from someone named Kaminari I think he was one of Eijiro's friend. His hair was the samecolour as pichaku. "Hey, is this Kirishima Katsuki?" he said. (hehe Kirishima Katsuki) "Yeah, what do you want, I don't have time to talk to people," I said very angrily "wait I just wanted to tell you that Kirishima is here," he said "..." I didn't say anything "hey, is anyone there?" he asked thinking that I had cut the phone "So what?" I replied "what do you mean your husband and mate is depressed so you should come and get him," he said almost shouting "Well he was the one who ran out, so he will eventually come back," I said, trying not to shout back "what kind of a mate are you!" he said "it is none of your business" I cut the phone. He was right I was his mate and was supposed to be there for him, but I just don't know how to apologise.

Kirishima P.O.V

I heard the whole conversation on the phone. I guess he really does not care about me. I wish we never met in the first place if this is how it was going to end up. I went back to the guest room that they were letting me stay in. I went back and curled back into my blankets. After a while Imumbled. "maybe it's better if we get a divorce..." The next morning I went back to the house after I had gotten the divorcement papers. Looking at them made me almost cry. I really didn't want this but Katsuki was giving me no choice. He seemed to really hate being with me. I went into our...no the house. As I walked in I could smell my omegas scent. I felt really at home. Katsuki smelt me and came out. "Hey, Eijiro I know what I said was wrong. I wasn't in the right mind" "it's okay I got it." I said. "Then that means we can-"I cut him off "I have a better solution" I handed him the papers. "You can fill it out whenever" "HEY, WHAT THE FREAK IS THIS" He shouted at me. "Divorcement papers," I said while not looking at him. "WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU MEAN DIVORCEMENT PAPERS. YOU CAN'T DO THAT, WE ONLY HAD ONE FIGHT AND...AND" he shouted at me. "well relationships without love never last,"I said. "It's just as you said I AM JUST SOMEONE YOU WERE FORCED TO MARRY RIGHT!" I shouted at him. He looked shocked he had never heard me shout before. I was usually happy and always smiling but I guess he was not used to me shouting. "Well anyway once you fill it tell me," I said walking out.

Katsuki P.O.V

He was about to leave not him I can't lose him. Just as my life was about to find meaning. He can't. I ran in front of him to block his part. I wanted to tell him to stay in my normal way. I was into much of a shock thinking that I could lose him forever. "hey wait...please don't...I just...I'm sorry" I tried to say but the words weren't coming out. He pushed me out of the way and kept on walking. He was leaving...he was leaving me for good. I was going to be all by myself again. All the nice memories I had with him flooded my mind. I had to get him to forgive me but how. I ran in front of him again. "Please don't..." the first thing I could do was grab him. I hugged him. "Katsuki..let go... our relationship is already crumbling, we can't let this go on. We don't trust each other and you don't love me," he said. I started to cry into his shoulders. Why did he say that, what does he mean I don't love him. "no...*hic* that's not true I *hic* love you very much. *hic*" I chocked out from my tears. " I don't want you to hate me *hic* I'm scared Eijiro *hic* I am scared that once you know my past you will start to hate me... *hic* and I wouldn't be able to deal with *hic* that," I said

Kirishima's P.O.V

I can't believe it Katsuki who is usually so bold and upfront, who acts more like an Alpha than omega is crying on my shoulder. He is begging me not to go. He even said he loved me. I couldn't believe it. "Hey, say it again," I said "say what," he said still crying. "That you love me," I said "I love you okay shitty hair" chocking it out from his tears "Yeah I'm okay I...I just I am so happy, I love you to Kat love...I just really freaking love you," I started to cry we were both crying now. "What are we the crying couple," I said trying to make him laugh. "I guess we are," he said with a slight chuckle. "I really love you Katsuki," I said with a huge grin on my face. "I don't care what your past is that won't change anything. I love everything about you, the way you eat stuffing your face, your anger issues and even your cute tsundere act," I said hugging him. "Even though I am mean" "yes" "even though I call you shitty hair" "yes I think it a cute nickname" Even though I shot explosions at you" "yes" "even though I don't make amazing food?" "yes, I love you no matter what. Your cooking is just enough for me" after I said that Katsuki started to cry even more. "hey it okay it's okay I'm here" I said trying to comfort him. It seemed to make things worse. It was just us two in our apartment, Katsuki crying and a new level of our relationship. This made me very happy.

OMG DONE THE WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. 1169 WORDS!!! Yay. well, anyways my boys are finally together again. This chapter hurt to write and made me love this boys even more. Well anyways see you so tomorrow with another chapter of why not. Next chapter might be about Bakugou's past.

PLS VOTE!!!


	11. Ch 11 Fake smile

Kirishima's P.O.V

After a few minutes of Katsuki's crying, he finally fell asleep in arms. It was awkwardbecause we were in frontof the main door. I carried him our room. He nuzzled my arm as I put him down onto the bed. He was adorable, I went back to the kitchen and trashed the divorcementpapers. Why did I even think about doing that? I went back to our room and went back to sleeping beside my cute mate.

Katsuki's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning remembering what happened. It made me blush thinking about how I cried in his arms. He saw me in such a weak state. I looked to his side of the bed he wasn't there. I started to panic. What if he left in the night while I was sleeping. I jumped out of bed, ran to the kitchen. He was there making breakfast. I was very relieved. "Hey, good morning Kat-love," he said with a bright smile. I couldn't think I ran and hugged him. "Hey, what wrong?" he said worriedly. "N'thing" I mumbled. I continuedto nuzzle him, he was here really here he hadn't left. "I will tell you..." I said. "Tell me what?" he asked. "My past," Ireplied. "Oh that you don't need to do that anymore if you don't want to I am not forcing you to doit. I can see how much it hurts to talk about it," he said and continued to make breakfast. I grabbed his arm and turned off the stove. "You are not forcing me, I chose to do this, besides you said you will love me no matter what...and a relationship without trust doesn't last," I said. "Okay well we can talk after breakfast, I guessing it is gonna be long right?" he turned on the stove and continued cooking.

0o0o0o0

After breakfast

Kirishima P.O.V

Katsuki was just about to start talking, but he started to shake. I could see that this was going to take a lot of effort from him. I grabbed his hand then he looked at then he started to talk.

Finally the long awaitedKatsuki's Past.

It started with me transferringinto this school called, UA. Back then I did not know I was an omega. Since I was a son of a very big company everyone wanted to be friends. That went on for a while. Since I was trying to make a good impression, I tried to talk to them too. As you know I am not very social so when Itried to stay out of the loop or did not do others things with people. Rumoursstarted to spread that I thought too highly of myself so that's why I did not want to be with people. The rumoursgot so bad people started to say that I hated even my family members. To not make the rumours worse I started to hang out with everyone else. To stay on their good side. You don't know how fast people change once you start to live up to their expectations. They started to act like everything that they had been saying before never happened. They started to talk to me again. All I could do was fake smile again, again, again, again and again. I was goingcrazy. Until I met someone, whoI thought he was different. During one of the classes get together that I was forced to go to. I decided to take a break from the party I needed some air. So I went to the bathroom. When I came out he was there. "Hey, you don't enjoy these parties do you?" He asked. "What do you mean? Does it not look like I am enjoying things?" I said giving him my best fake smile. He "tched" and walked away from me. What was his problem. I walk back to the door of the karaoke room. I took a deep breathe then walked in giving them my best fake smile. They welcomed me as usual. The party continued and the guy kept on staring at me which gave me the creeps. After the party school continued on as usually but i kept on bumping into him. Because of the many encounters, we became friends. His name was Akinari Rinsuke He had seen through me character so he was my only friend who knew my real personality. So i thought everything would be fine. I actually started to fall in love I thought. I stopped going to the parties and only was around him. Even if people were talking behind my back I was fine. Because I had him, he was the only one I needed. Until it was time for the gender test. Where they determine whether your a beta, alpha or omega. Everyone was pretty excited about it. I was to I had no doubt in my mind I was going to be an alpha. Then he was maybe going to be an omega, then he could be my mate. When they handed me the papers. I was so sure of my gender that I did not even bother to check. I asked him what his gender was, "I am an alpha you?" that shocked me I was sure he was going to be an omega or at least a beta. "Probably an alpha, I haven't checked yet but I am sure I am one," I said. After I got home I opened the envelope, there I saw what I did not want to see the most.Ω sign I sat there staring at my paper. I was shocked I was sad. I thought about my future and how useless it was going to be. I was scared I knew that if people knew about it. I was going to shun even more and even bullied. I was okay because I was sure that he wouldn't mind. I tried to tell him but after people found out he was an alpha people started to pay more attention to him. He almost stopped talking to me completely. That was a sign and I should have taken it and moved on but I was an idiot back then. I was fine until. "hey, Bakugou you have a really sweet smell you know," one of my classmates pointed out. "yeah that's true Bakugou you have a really sweet smell." another said. "You never told us your gender?" I was panicking, they were about to find out. "Oh the smell my mom sprayed some spray on me the morning by accident," I said trying to be calm. "oh that makes sense" "yeah, Bakugou can't be an omega,". I had gotten away but barely. Everything was going well until...My heat. It was a normal school day. I had noticed that a lot of people were staring at me. Or trying to sniff. Me it was very weird but I still ignored it. Until after school I got stuck with the cleaning job. I was with Rinsuke so it was fine. Until my legs gave out. I was panting and I let out a very sweet smell. I wanted an Alpha. Rinsuke ran into the classroom after he smelt my scent. "Bakugou you were an omega and your in heat" yes I was in heat but all I could do was pant. My scent became so strong that he said "You want me don't you?" Rinsuke said in a lustful voice. This was the first time I had felt so helpless. "No wait please, don't..." I said trying to crawl away from him. He grabbed. It finally dawned on me. He was trying to rape me. All iIcould do was shoot blast at him. My blast were weaker than usual because of my heat. But I kept on blasting him hoping he would stop...

I will countine tomorrow with another chapter... 1313 words wow.

P

LS VOTE


	12. Ch 12 It was not my fault

Sorry for no update yesterday was too lazy. Excuses excuses

I needed to get away, fast I blasted him so many times. Until he no longer moved. I looked down and so him on the ground unconscious. I realised what I had done. I panicked, I thought I had killed him. After that, one of the students had heard it and ran into the classroom. She saw what happened and screamed. I went home leaving him on the floor of the classroom. I had to get away I couldn't I ran past her and ran all the way home. I was still in my heat so I was extremely weak but I managed to get home safely. His body...his body, it haunted me. When I left him on the floor. He had burn marks. He skin was melted, I did that to him. It was my fault, I was glad I had my heat cause I got to skip school. As soon as it ended. My parents called me down. The heard what happened. I went to school because my parents forced me. I felt so sick, I did not want to go. When I entered the school everyone stopped and looked at me. I felt horrible, it was self-defence I told myself-trying to calm myself down. It was not my fault, but in the corner of my heart, I knew what I did was wrong.

During the first period, I got called up to the principles office. My parents were there and so was he. He had bandages everywhere he was in pain. I felt guilt crawl up to me. His parents were there and looked at me with disgust. As I walked in felt like I had killed someone. "Sit down, I think you know why you are here," the principal said with a stern voice. I sat down as far away as I could from Rinsuke and his parents. "So what happened?" the principal said. I was scared I let Rinsuke go first. "So we had cleaning duty together, and during that time Bakugou went into heat, I was taking over by my instincts and tried to attack him. Then he blasted me with his explosions as self-defence" He said that I calmed me down. I thought. Yeah his my best friend so he would never say anything mean or against me. But then he looked at me and smirked. "But." he continued "Bakugou never told me he was an omega so I could not take any precautions if he went into heat. He also kept on firing at me even when I stopped. He also ran away trying to flee from the scene. At least someone saw him and reported it. Also, he is an Omega so he was begging for me he tried to seduce me. It was not my fault. He was craving for me." He said after he said that my heart sank. He had just grouped me with all other omegas. Saying that I was craving for him. His parents agreed with him and threatened to sue. It was my fault, my parents.

I could not say anything. I thought we were friends I thought he cared about me. It was all a lie, I just never noticed. He looked at me the same way all alphas looked as us omegas. With lust and craving. Wanting to impregnate us. I felt disgusted, I ran out of the office sprinted to the bathroom and threw up. I couldn't I just couldn't.It was my fault.My parents paid his parents as hush money because that would look bad for their company. After we got home. They started lecturing me about not seducing people or lying about my gender. They said that they were disappointed that I was an omega.It was my fault.I felt like shit for a very and I mean very long time. People started to bully me. I was a very cool person and did not take it out. I kept on during them, again, again, again.It was my fault,It was my fault,It was my fault,It was my fault. They kept on reminding me.With the used condoms, the scratch marks. Writing "DIE" "SLUT" "YOU SEDUCED HIM" "USED MONEY" "DISGUSTING" There were rumours that I slept with the principle to not get kicked out of school. All the insults. All the rape attempts. I got tired one day. I am usually so level headed but nobody and I mean nobody believed me or was on my side. It felt like everyone was against me. The school, and even my own family. The only person I believed in also started to be one of the people who bullied me. I went up to the school roof one day and looked off the edge. I thought of my life and how shitty it was. I looked back and jumped. I heard that I entered a coma it was for 3 months I think. I was almost put down. When I woke up I cried for the first time in my life I cried. I thought I can't even die, can I? I few weeks after I woke up. My childhood friend who I called Deku came back. He had moved away a few weeks before high school started. He saw me and cried he hugged me and said. "Please don't kill yourself I'm here for you," he said that and I felt so happy. He was the first real friend ever and I used to bully him. He was there for me. Soon after that, my parents changed they tried to be more careful around me and tried to be nicer. I could tell they were doing this to try and atone for what they had said and done to me. I couldn't completely forgive them, but I never said anything. I tried to be a good son. Especially after all the troubleO had caused. Soon after I transferred out and moved to this town. I never had to go through that again. I hate my gender I hate it so much.

There done with his past. Kirishima's past is next but for another chapter. See you next time~

PLS VOTE


	13. Ch 13 I'm sorry

An early update cause why not~

Kirishima's P.O.V

"Hey, Katsuki..." Just as a said that he ran up from the bed and threw up in the toilet. "Oh..shit, oh shit, oh shit." What if his pregnant what am I gonna do. Why did we do just after him telling me his past?I was just caught up in the moment. I helped Katsuki throw and patted his back. "Hey...Katsuki..." I said quietly. "What is it shitty hair" He replied still feeling ill. "I am sorry, I might have gotten you pregnant..."I said trying to sound apologetic. I was actually happy but if he did not want it then we could get rid of the baby. "So..." he said wipinghis mouth with water. "You know you might get pregnant and we never talked about having kids yet and you never said anything, so I'm sorry," I said still worried. "Yeah, we did you already got my permission..." He said "What," I said confused. "Last night," he replied still not looking at me. I remembered how he said he wanted my children. It made me blush a little remembering last night. "But...you said that in the heat of the moment right?" I asked still confused. "And why would I do that," he replied with a grunt. I guess his right Katsuki is not the type to say things in the heat of the moments especially about kids or our family. "So what you are saying is that...you wanted kids?" I asked. "Yeah, shitty hair about time you understood. Especially after I told you y past I feel like I can trust you more than anything. Like you understand me...or some shit" Katsuki mumbled. What he said was too adorable I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I guess we are going to be parents," I said still hugging him. "I guess so..." He replied. He looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. I blushed.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to write more by writing shorter chapters. Well anyways...THEY ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS. I finally put in mpreg. These thingsusually happen early on in mpreg I thought if doing it after Bakugou's Past. I'M SO EXCITED I'm soon gonna be talking about Kirishima's past.

Pls Vote


	14. Ch 14 Oh Shit

Lol, the title is pretty fitting as I have not been uploading lol. Well, anyway sorry guys Here is your long awaited ch. 13. I hope you enjoy it!!! Mature Content!!!

Kirishima's P.O.V

After Katsuki finished he kept on cry and saying I'm sorry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried. "I'm sure *hic* you hate me," he said. "And why will I do that" "It was not your fault, besides your the one who sufferedthe most. It is not your fault." I said trying to consul him. "But I should just have let it happen." he said, "DON'T SAY THAT, if you had let it happen then we wouldn't be here today," I said hugging him tighter. I started crying myself "why are you crying idoit it's my fault, they were right," he said "That is not true, it is not your fault, it is clear that guy who toyed with feelings is at fault. That guy if he was here I would kill him" I said growling and thinking about what he did to him. My Omega has been suffering because of that guy. "You promised, you have to love no matter what right," he said he said while shaking. "Yeah, don't worry what you said does not change the way I feel about you," I said with a smile. "Crybaby," He said while wiping off the tears from my eyes. He had a very cute smile. "What about you," I said giggling and kissed his forehead. "That's different" he responed. We starred at each other some more leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was very passionate. Our tongs soon joined in and we made out for a long time. We moved onto the bed and continued there. I nibbled on his little cute ears, as they turned red "cute..." I whispered into his ears. "Mmmh, don't mmh do that," he said moaning in between. My cock grew bigger wanting to enter him. I pinned him to the bed on all fours and pulled off his pants. I licked his hole. Sweet. It was already wet from the kissing. "What a slut you are Kat love~ already wet just from kissing," I said with a lustful tone. "It's your fault I'm like-mmh this! Take responsibility" he said moaning and nudging his ass closer to my cock "Of course Your gonna get pregnant~," I said "Yeah I want you children get me pregnant, I wanna get pregnant give me!" he said moaning out. I grabbed his ass and rammed my cock into his hole. It was nice and warm. I continued ramming into him. As he kept on moaning and asking for more. Until I came into him it burst into him some of it leaking out. But I Pushed it back in with my cock "your gonna have my babies" I said still in a trance-likestate "Yes I want it..." he said as he fell onto our bed as collapsed. I also fell asleep beside him after nuzzling his neck.

0o0o0o0

Next morning

I looked at Katsuki and admired his beautiful sleeping face. Then it hit me... We didn't use Condoms...

Well, here chapter 13 hope you guys liked it. First time writing lemons hope you like it. See you next time~

PLS VOTE


	15. Ch 15 I Just Can't Believe it

Here's Chapter 15

Katsuki's P.O.V

I looked at Eijiro and heblushed I wonder why. I hadn't realised I was smiling. "So before we start assumingthings we should go to the hospital," Eijiro said to me.

After the hospital visit

I looked at the sonogram they had given me after the visit. It was too early to determine the baby's gender. The sonogram was mostly black but in the very middle was a small white space there was our baby. I looked at it amazed, thinking how can such a small thing be our baby. It still made me very happy. After we got home Eijiro sat on the sofa in the living room and stared at the sonogram smiling like crazy. I sure that if someone walked past and saw what he was doing they would probably call the police.

I sat next to him and he leaned on my shoulder "Hey, why do you keep staring at that?" I asked with a stern tone. "Because it our...it ourbaby. Me and Katsuki's baby, I just can't believe it!" He said while smiling. "Yeah, it is what is so hard to believe? We are having ababy." I said. "Well, I'm just not sure if I can be the best parent." He said. I grabbed his face and shouted. "HEY, DON'T SAY THAT WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST FREAKING PARENTS EVER!! WITH YOU BY MY SIDE WE WILL DO JUST FINE!" I shouted. He looked at me for afew seconds then burst into laughter. "HAHAHA... Yeah, your right we are gonna be the best freaking parents ever and with you, by my side, I can be the best dad ever."

He grabbed me and kissed me. "Hey!" I shouted. "Sorry I couldn't help it you said something adorable, Kat Love, ~," He said. "Hey, let's go tell our parents" he suggested. "Yeah, I guess...We can tell them next week." I replied. "Okay, next week." He said smiling as usual.

I went to work as usual the next day. I decided to tell them the news I gather everyone for a meeting. "So, you guys are probably wondering why I called you guys here. The simple fact is that I'm pregnant." I said pretty bluntly. everyone just stared at me not saying anything. I think they were too shocked. "Hey. did you here me" I said trying to gain there attention. "We did here you but we are too shocked, we never thought you weren't the type to be in a relationship." Some people said. "Well we are happy for you!" they congratulated. The week went by quite quickly and people were trying to take the load of me. Because I was pregnant everythingwas going pretty well.

Until I had a meeting with one of the branches. Everything was going well until. "Hey, I heard you are having a pup right?" The branch leader asked. His name was Haruto Fujimoto. He was from the Okinawa branch while I was the branch in Tokyo. "Yes, I am," I replied. "With who?" He asked. I could tell him because everyone knew about our marriage and besides Eijro's company is pretty big. "Oh the C.E.O of R.C Tokyo's branch" I replied. "You mean Kirishima Eijiro?" He asked. "Yeah..." I replied feeling uncomfortable. "I can't believe it's him, that slut wanted a happy life eh. He even impregnated the C.E.O of B.R the Tokyo branch. I can't believe it." he laughed. I got so angry and grabbed his shirt's collar and shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CALLING MY MATE AND HUSBAND A SLUT." "He even mated with you eh." He said even though I was grabbing his collar. "You don't even know about his past do you?" He asked with a smug look. But what he said was the truth I didn't know and couldn't respond. I let go of his collar. "Well, this meeting is officially over,"

I said still angry and walked out. I looked back and saw that guy smiling to himself. What he said was true. Eijiro hadn't told me his past. Even though I told him mine...

Here's chapter 15 hope you enjoy

Pls Vote~


	16. Ch 16 To the Convince store

Bakugovs P.O.V

The next day

"Hey about your past can you tell me, I told you to mine so why can't you tell me yours?" I asked him as we ate breakfast. He coughed out the food in his mouth "What made you bring this up so suddenly?" he asked shocked. "During my meeting yesterday, I met someone from your old class he called you a slut," I said, "he said you used to sleep with a lot of people" "do you believe him?" Eijiro asked looking down at the table in shame. "I don't know if what he said true or not. I'll like to know EIJIRO can you please tell me I am your wife for goodness sake I have your child can you tell me PLEASE" I said desperately. He looked at me with a pained expression and said "sorry I don't know if I can tell you I don't want you to hate me" he looked hurt. "I will never hate you, never hated me when I told you my past so why would I hate you for telling me your past." I said grabbing onto his hand. "mmmh" he thought for a while "Okay I will tell you tomorrow but please don't hate me" he said he looked at me straight into my eyes. Was what he was going to say really that bad. Did he kill someone... I thought, my imagination was going too far.

Later that evening

"Shit... we're out of ingredients I have to go to the convenience store downtown to be able to get more ingredients to make tonight's dinner," I said frustrated. It was pretty late and it was cold so I exactly did not want to go. But I was starving especially since I was eating for two. "Hey Eijiro I'm going to the convenience store downtown I need to get ingredients for tonight's dinner you don't need to come with me shitty hair bye" I shouted to him across the room. Before he could respond I left the house.

As I walked on the road I felt something off very off. Like somebody was following me from behind but I ignored it and thought it was just my imagination. I walked in into, the convenience store and looked around for the ingredients I needed to make dinner with. I Grabbed the ingredients and paid for it at the cash register. As I walked back home I felt like somebody followed me from behind when I turned around four people came and cornered me "Hey, hand over your money and maybe will let you go," they said activating their quirks. "Maybe you'll be lucky and I'll let you go," I said while smirking I dropped my bags and got ready to fight back. Little did I know that this fight was going to become a little bit more than a normal street fight.

Here's chapter 16 hope you enjoy see you tomorrow with another chapter


	17. Ch 17 Wishful Thinking

Sorry for the late updates. I have been moving for the past 2 days. Now that I finally have time here is another update of why not.

Katsuki P.O.V

I got ready to attack but before I could one of them had jumped me. His quirk was to make his hair shaper. It was a pretty useless quirk since it was on his head. I quickly jumped out of the way before he could hit me. Then he fell onto the ground on his head and passed out.

The rest looked at me in fear. Over how quickly I defeated one of their own. They still continued to attack. The next one has the quirk to make things go underground. Since we were in an alleyway he started to launch cans and trash cans at me. And any other thing that could do damage. It was hard because I could not see where they came from. He hit me multiple times. I had started to bleed on my forehead. I grunted but continued to fight. I observed his quirk and figured out that when he used it. It left a hole in the ground from the object. So I positioned my self so I could shoot my blast at the both of them. I shot into tunnels then the blast flew at the both of them.

"so much for trying to leave me without a scratch,", I said smirking as they laid underneath me. I counted them but that was only 3 there. "Oh... Shit" I tried to turn around as fast as I could but before I could do anything. The last guy stabbed a knife right into my belly. I shot him and he blacked out. I couldn't think straight. I was bleeding from my belly. "my baby..." I said limping. "I got to protect my baby..." I walked towards our house limping and blood dripping from my body. It was late and nobody was around. I got to the front door ringed the doorbell. Everything was fading. I was dying my baby was dying. The last thing I said before I blacked out was." Eijiro..." I fainted soon after.

Kirishima P.O.V

I heard the doorbell and thought it was Katsuki. It a bit weird since he should have the key. He probably forgot them. As I opened the door. I saw the most horrifying thing ever. Katsuki on the floor with him bleeding out if his stomach unconscious. I called the ambulance as soon as I could. I tried to stitch him up to the best of my abilities. When the ambulance arrived I calmed down a bit thinking they could save. Him and the baby. But I see now that it was just wishful thinking...

Sorry for breaking your hearts and the cliffhanger. see you with another chapter. Tomorrow

Pls vote


	18. Ch 18 Delusional

Here is Ch. 18, some people might find this disturbing so here a warning. Mental sicknesses.

Katsuki P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed. It was late outside for some reason I felt odd. Especially in my belly section. I turned around to see Eijiro launching at me. He hugged me. "I'm so glad you're alright when you came home and I saw you on the floor unconscious and you bleeding I thought you were dead. That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced." he said still hugging me tighter than before. "thanks" I managed to get out until I realised. That my baby had been stabbed. "my baby what about my baby" I said very scaredly, grabbing onto Eijiro. He didn't respond. "Eijiro what happened to my baby!" I shouted at him. "I'm sorry, it was too late the doctors tried their hardest. The baby was too young to survive you had lost to much blood. And the knife had hit a very crucial area for the baby." he said very painfully. I didn't say anything. I could think straight my baby the light of my world. Was gone. It was my fault. If I had just run away or even just given them. What they wanted none of this would have happened." it's my fault I should have gone with you, it was late I'm such a bad mate husband and to be a father." he chocked out. I still didn't say anything he hugged me crying. "Katsuki *hic* I'm sorry" he cried out. I can't my baby, my baby. Next thing I knew I blacked out.

Kirishima P.O.V

Katsuki blacked out and I panicked I called the nurse and the next thing I knew. He was awake. He looked around and smiled at me but it was not a normal smile. It did not look right. He never smiles and when he does it does not look like that. "Hey, Katsuki it everything okay?" I said worriedly. He looked at me confused. "hmm, why wouldn't it be okay?" he asked. "Well after the loss of our child no wonder you fainted from shock," I said. Next things he said made almost faint. "what are you talking about we never lost our child," he said looking at me confused. "what? Katsuki what are you talking about I already told you, it's no joke." I said getting a bit angry about how he was joking. "what, HOW CAN YOU SAY OUR KID IS DEAD!" he shouted at me. It surprised me. I stared at him in his eyes for a couple of seconds. Until I realised that he was serious he had a serious face and really looked hurt. He really didn't remember anything. I called for the doctors and they asked me to step out. After half an hour they came out and looked very worried. That just made me worried. "what is wrong with him" I asked them still very worried. "come this way we can tell you more about it there" one of the doctors said. I followed them into a room that looked like an office. They sat me down and said. "your husband is delusional"

Sorry for more cliffhangers. Katsuki is Delusional what's gonna happen next are we gonna get to know Kirishima's past at some point who knows. Anyways see (read) you tomorrow.


	19. Ch 19 Coping

Sorry for the cliffhanger but here is chapter 19

Kirishima P.O.V

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DELUSIONAL!" I screamed. They just called my mate delusional. "please calm down sir, we are just doing our job and what we have found out while checking him is that he seriously believes that his baby is still alive. We think that it is some type of way of coping with the loss of his baby. I think he can't cope with it so he made himself forget about the whole incident. He still thinks that he was at home and never left to the Convenient store." the main doctor said." Can you help him go back to the way he was?" I asked still shocked by the news. " we don't know" one of the doctors replied. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOU ARE DOCTORS SO DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND HELP HIM!" I yelled losing my temper. So much had happened I lost my unborn child. My mate is sick and now the doctors are saying they can't help him. "No, we are doing our jobs. You don't have to be so rude about it. We were going to say that. He can only be helped if he wants to. As we said before this is his way of coping with it. So you have to try and help him get over it. Or try and stop him from believing his baby is alive. You have to help in any way you can." the doctor said. I was mad for no reason. I bowed for forgiveness and said thank you and left. Katsuki was discharged soon afterwards.

0o0o0o0

Time skip~

It's been a few days since we came back from the hospital and Katsuki still believes his pregnant. He eats a lot and says his eating for two. He also tries to take me to baby shops. It is just hurting me a lot more than its hurting him. He believes that our baby is alive. It just makes me think that if that had never happened. He would have been this happy. While he was making breakfast one morning. He said "Hey, let's pick a name for our baby," Katsuki asked. He had a subtle smile. I could not keep the act on "KATSUKI OUR KID IS DEAD AND YOU ARE DELUSIONAL!" I shouted at him. After I realised what I said. "Katsuki I'm sorry for shouting but what I said is right we can take you to-" he cut me off. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT" he shouts at me hurt. I looked up and I saw him with tears in his eyes before I could say anything he ran out of the house. "Katsuki wait!" I shouted after him.

Sorry for the cliffhanger again I think every chapter is gonna have a cliffhanger


	20. Ch 20 Why Doesn't Anyone Believe Me!

Here's Ch. 20 sorry for the cliffhanger last time. Hehe

Katsuki's P.O.V

I ran and ran and just kept on running I wanted to get out of that house. I wanted to get away from him. What was he talking about our baby is alive and is right here in my stomach. Right? I can't believe I just questioned my baby's existence. "mama is sorry" I whispered to my unborn child. "it's okay if daddy does not want you I will take you away don't worry. Why Doesn't Anyone Believe Me! I thought. I went over to Deku's house after I explained to him what happened he looked at me with a pity full expression. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't say it and let me in. "Hey, Deku thanks. It's just that everyone seems to be denying the baby's existence you know. Like the baby does not freaking exist. Like I know my baby is alive...I know..." I said. Deku Didn't say anything but for a split second I could see a very pitiful expression towards me." here is your room you can stay here for as long as you need." Deku said. He looked sad for some reason. Before he left he asked me." how long have you been pregnant for?" his questioned surprised me, but I still answered. "about 3 months now." I replied. "well. Shouldn't there be a bump by now.." what deku said really caught me off guard but what he said was right you are supposed to be able to see changes by now and I have not been having morning sickness? I did not reply and slammed the door in his face. Before I fell asleep I Googled symptoms for pregnancy and I realised that I have not been having any of them. But that made no sense I know I'm pregnant right? Even Eijiro said so but after I woke up in the hospital he changed and so did everyone else. What happened? They said my baby was dead. Is it true it can't be...

Done with ch. 20 see you guys next chapter!~~


	21. (LOL) Things Keep Getting Worse and Wors

I don't know what to say for some reason I feel obligated to say something at the beginning of every chapter... Hmm?

Anyways here is ch. 21

Kirishima P.O.V

It's been 2 days since Katsuki ran away I tried to find him but I thought it would be better to leave him be. He looked like he needed personal space and also to figure things out for himself. It was morning and I had just got out of bed I walked to the living room as usual and grabbed one of my mates clothes. I needed that to cool myself down and not go looking for him especially in the morning when I'm still in a daze. I turn on the TV to be greeted by a very big news report. (news report) breaking news just in the C.e.o of the company B.R has been in some type of accident. He was stabbed in the stomach and apparently he was pregnant. They also say he is delusional and believes his baby is still alive. The real question here is he really delusional and can we leave our business deals with the B.R company. We also found out that he has not been coming in to work. Is he slacking off? We shall find out next time on U.A NEWS. (news report over) my mouth dropped as I heard the news it was all over social media. I had gotten so many emails from different family members who knew about our marriage asking if it was true. I didn't want to tell them because I did not want to worry them. How did they even find out about our baby? We didn't tell anyone the only ones who knew where the... DOCTORS. THOSE SONS OF FEMALE DOGS!! They ratted us out. Probably for some money. Well, I'm gonna stop them but first I need to get in contact with Deku...

Katsuki P.O.V

I saw the news broadcast and what they said about not trusting my company I was so angry and stressed I did not need this right now. I'm still under stress from my baby problems. Now it seems that things keep getting worse and worse... I look over to my phone which was getting blasted with emails and text from my workers and companies I have contracts with. A majority of which are either where are you boss come back to the office we need you. Or we would like to cancel our contracts. It was too much to handle I could feel that I really needed my mate... I walked over to the kitchen only to hear Deku having a very suspicious conversation with someone. "Yeah I know I'm trying"... "but it is hard he really believes he is pregnant"... "yeah I did that I pointed some stuff out that you usually have when your pregnant and he seems to be understanding."... "yeah I will try harder if it is to save kitchen I will try my best. I really hope he gets better..." yeah, bye. Talk soon" he put down the phone and went to do what he was doing before. He was plotting with Eijiro and Eijiro knew where I was all along and he never came to get me... Then again I ran out of the house and he probably thought I needed space. Well, I did he wasn't to blame I was. "Hey, deku tell me what happened to me" deku looked surprised but happy at the same time. He told me what happened I still couldn't remember but it hurt I went to bed after I replied all the text and emails which took about 2hrs. As Iay on the bed, I thought about what I was going to do next. Then something popped up in my head. "we might let you go if you're lucky" "yeah I hope you guys are lucky." I see myself fighting other people. I turned around it was too late. "oh... Shit" "my... baby" "eijiro". The events that happened flooded my head and I fainted. I woke up the next morning and remembered everything. My baby, my baby is dead. I cried and cried. I need to move... On I have depressed for too long I need to get up. It's been months and I have just been in denial. I got off from my bed and left to go see Eijiro..."Eijiro I'm on my way"

Cue the epic music lol. Well, here ch. 21 it was long right. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I hope it's interesting I wanted to create a kiribaku fanfic that has interesting stuff happen and not just them in high-school I hope it's not too rushed either you guys can tell. Me how to slow it down if so! BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW! ~~


	22. Ch 22 Here Is the Plan

This is the best title ever I am loving the title. It is from an animation called 'here is the plan' check it out it is really good!

Katsuki's P.O.V

I ran and ran and I kept on running I had to get to my mate and apologise for all the pain I probably put him through. He had been trying to get over our kid's death while I had been denying it and taking him to places that probably hurt him a lot. I had acted selfishly. He was suffering while I acted so spoilt. He had to take care of me and my selfish behaviour and try and get over the loss of my no our child... While I kept on reminding him of it. No wonder he snapped. He had to put on that facade just for me. I mumbled sorry Eijiro underneath my breath as I ran to the house.

Eventually, I got to our hose only to see it was swarmed with news reporters. I couldn't deal with them.

Using my quirk I blasted the ground and flew up to the roof of our house and snuck in through the roof window. (it is a real thing search on Google). "Eijiro are you here?!" I shouted for my mate. I didn't hear a response but I could smell his scent close by. I walked to our room but he wasn't there I went to our bathroom but he wasn't there. I shouted for him for a bit longer. Until I heard some shuffling in the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a redhead. Stuffing his mouth with some leftover chicken. He stared at me with the chicken still in his mouth. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I busted out in laughter. The sight was too funny. I had run away, some fake news was spreading, reporters were outside of our house and Eijiro was eating chicken. "Hey it's not that funny and I was hungry especially since you haven't been cooking for me for the last few days," he said with a pout. "Ah! Welcome home!" he greeted me with one of those his stupid big smiles. I just could not believe it. Even though I gave him so much pain he still gave me a warm smile. That made me feel like I was home. I didn't say anything but I jumped into his arms. Crying as I thought of all the pain he must have gone through because of me. "Hey, kat love what's wrong?" he asked worriedly because I I had suddenly started crying. "Nothings wrong shitty head... And... I'm... Back..." I said the last part quietly so he couldn't hear me. But he did and smiled his normal big smile. "I'm sorry about insulting our bab-" I cut him off. "I remember," I say while looking into his eyes. He understood what I meant and smiled. "I'm sorry I was probably hard right," I said. He didn't say anything but I could see he looked like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "it was hard you know." he said as he started to cry. "I know," I said as I hugged him try to comfort him. "You kept on taking me to stores that had baby products saying how excited you were," he said now crying. "you looked so happy while I couldn't do anything," he said. What he said hurt me because that meant he wasn't crying for himself but for me. "I know, I'm sorry" I myself was on the brink of crying. we seem to cry a lot I thought the thought made me giggle. "why are you laughing" Eijiro asked me looking at me as if I was heartless. "Well don't we seem to be always crying for everything?" I asked. He laughed at my remark. "yeah I guess your right." I replied. "well what now?" Eijiro asked. I wasn't too sure myself but with Eijiro by my side, I can do anything I thought. "I don't know but the first things we can do is stop the rumour going around and talk to those news reporters." I said. "yeah that's true but how?" Eijiro said. "don't worry I have a plan. But I need your help? " I asked him with a serious face. He burst out into laughter. "Hey what's so funny?" I asked angrily because what I was saying was important and he was laughing. "I'm sorry don't worry I'm your alpha and alphas are supposed to help there mates!" what he said really calmed me down I smiled at him. "Okay so here is the plan!"

Here is a little quiz/game for your readers. What is something I have in common with every single chapter? *Hint if you read the chapters you will know the answer* see you next time. With another chapter of why not~!


	23. Ch 23 Broadcast

Sorry for the no update yesterday. I went somewhere and was gone for a long time so when I came back home. It was late and I was too tired to write another chapter. Well anyways here's Ch. 23!~

Kirishima's P.O.V

"Got it? Okay, let's go and remove the freaking rumours!" Katsuki shouted at me in a motivating tone. It made happy that he was depending on me! "Heck Yeah!" I shouted back.

On my way to the office, I went over the plan again. Katsuki's plan was to go on live T.v and tell people what actually was going on. He was going to tell them that he was going to have a child but it died in an accident. That he was not delusional and the real reason he had not been going to work. As I got the office I told them to get in contact with one of the news stations I had a relationship with. We were going to be broadcasting something big!

Katsuki's P.O.V

I got ready to broadcast. The first part of the plan was to make people actually watch it or be aware that it was airing. That part was easy. The answer was right outside our door. The news reporters were still there. I walked out my front door to bombarded with questions just as I expected. "Is what Doctor said. Mr Bakugou?" "are you still pregnant?" "do you still believe your baby is alive?" "How do you feel?" multiple news reporters asked. "Hey," I said looking at all the cameras with a very stern face. "If you want to find the answers of questions. I'm going to be broadcasting it to the world this afternoon at 12:00." I said and Walked away. None of them could say anything. The broadcast was 2hrs from now.

I got ready for the broadcast or more reading the script I wrote to make sure I said I wanted to say. It was a perfect plan. I just hoped it would go well.

I went to place to the place where we were going to be holding the broadcast. "Hey kat love~" Eijiro greeted me with a huge smile. I could not say anything but make a small grunt. I was really happy without Eijiro by my side I would probably not be able to do this. Especially since he was that got the broadcast ready it a matter of a few hours. He really was amazing not only as a mate but also a businessman. It was making fall for him all over again. Though I didn't say anything because that would have been too embarrassing. "Hey, Eijiro." I said looking down. "what is it Katsuki?" Eijiro asked with his usual puppy face. "thanks" I whispered. "what was that I didn't hear properly." he teased. "I said THANK YOU!" shouted into his ear. He was taken aback but CHUCKLED in response. "No problem. I'm your mate I always have your back," he said smiling as usual. I grabbed his arm and yanked his arm at me and kissed his cheek. He looked at me smiled. I was happy and hoped everything was going to go as planned.

Done! See you guys tomorrow.


	24. Ch 24 An Announcement

Sorry for no update yesterday. I went out and bought an amazing my hero academia t-shirt. Once I got home it was late and I was like ugh I can't so I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer than usual... Sorry again...

Here is Ch. 24

Kirishima P.O.V

As Katsuki was getting ready for the broadcast. I saw that he was somewhat shaking. It made me realise that even though everything is going as planned this is a huge announcement for Katsuki and it must be scary. I walk over to him. "Hey. Are you doing okay?" I asked worried. "why wouldn't I be okay dumbass" he said looking away from me. I could see that he was still shaking as I grabbed his hands. "it's okay, everything is gonna be okay." I said as I tried to calm him down. "why are you doing this is not like I asked for it. I'm perfectly fine." he said. I still continue trying to calm him down. He does not say anything or move away. I could see that he was enjoying it. "WE ARE ON IN 2" one of the crew shouted at us. Breaking the moment. "Uh... I guess I should get ready shouldn't I" he says as he lets go of me. It made me a bit sad. I wanted to hold him a little longer. I didn't say anything because he could get distracted over something so petty and he had to get ready. I walked over to the cameraman who was getting ready to film. Katsuki had a black suit on. He looked really cool and manly. He looked at his script before the broadcast started. "OKAY GUYS WE ARE ON IN 3, 2, 1" The cameraman shouted. Honestly it startled me because I was expecting him to shout like that. I look over at Katsuki and he had already began talking. "this is a broadcast for the recent rumours going around about me being delusional and having a kid. Well yes the part about me having a kid was true. But I assure you I am not delusional." I look over at how many people are watching and the numbers surprise me. Over 3 thousand people were watching. I looked over at the live comments and see that a lot of people are here to look at his face. I couldn't blame them. My mate was the most manly mate ever. Some of the comments were asking questions which I wrote on a board and showed it to Katsuki so people could have answers to their questions. "A lot of you guys are asking what happened to my baby and it it's true. Well what happened is that on my way to a shop I got ambushed and because of my carelessness I got stabbed in my stomach and it hit a very important area for the baby and it died. Katsuki paused for a minute to calm himself down. Talking about it hurt the both of us but he continued "But because of my stab wound I couldn't go to work. While I was sick, there was a certain doctor who took care of me and after we did a little research. We found out he was paid to spread fake rumours about me. He bent the of the truth. Katsuki read one of the comments. "some of you are wondering if me being delusional was one of the truth. Yes, it is true but that was because I had just lost my child so I couldn't think straight. But now everything is fine and I'm back to normal. I am also very sorry to all those companies who relied on me. Katsuki got up from his chair and bowed. "well thank you for listening to my broadcast that is all I would like to say." the broadcast ends. "good Job Katsuki you were amazing-" before I could finish what I was going to say Katsuki. He jumps at me for a hug. With a huge smile on his face. I grab him for a bigger hug a squeeze him tightly. "Good job Katsuki you did a really good job" I praise. "I already knew I was going to be amazing...but yeah thanks," he says the last part quietly and buried his head into my shoulder. My heart skips a beat thinking about how cute my Katsuki was. My Katsuki was. I was happy he was happy but I there was still a bigger problem lurking...

Done yay! I wonder what the bigger problem is~


	25. Ch 25 GET OUT OF MY LIFE!

No update yesterday... I seem to be going somewhere every other day... I really should ignore my feeling and still write another chapter. Well anyways here's Ch. 25

Katsuki's P.O.V

After the broadcast things seemed to be getting better. All of the companies withdrew their emails to cancel their contracts with us. Then the doctors got arrested, they had done things like this before and taken down a lot of big companies. By spreading false rumours. Those people weren't as lucky as us and weren't able to find sufficient evidence to arrest them. Life was looking great. Though now I and Eijiro were having some family problems. After the loss of our child, we both seem to not be wanting any other children and we have the tendencies to not touch each other in a sexual way. We still kiss and all that but we never go any further.

I and Eijiro were having breakfast as usual when we heard the doorbell ring. We weren't expecting anyone so we were both surprised. "I'll get it," Eijiro said getting from the chair to answer the doorbell. I continued to eat as I waited for Eijiro to come back. Until I was surprised with a furious scream coming from Eijiro. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Eijiro screamed at whoever was at our door. I rushed over there to be greeted with some who looked awfully a lot like Eijiro just taller and a bit older and with black hair. "Eijiro who's that?" I asked still in shock from Eijiro previous outburst. It wasn't like him to get mad like that.

Suddenly all the attention was on me. Eijiro looked at me not wanting to answer. "Family..." he said. "What do you mean baby brother." the older male said. Eijiro still looking annoyed said. "yes my older brother..." he said looking down like he did not want to tell me. I didn't know that he had a brother or an older one, in fact, I realised that I really didn't know a lot about him except he was the CEO of an R.C and he had a dad. That was all I really knew." Mom chose a good partner for you. I wish my partner was as hot as him. Hey if my brother starts to give you problems come to be okay. You're always welcome." his brother said with a smirk. "I think that you'll cause a lot more problems than him," I said back in a cheeky manner. Eijiro cut off the conversation. "So why are you here," he said in an annoyed voice towards the older male. "Well I heard what happened on the news and thought you might need some comforting especially after the loss of your child," his brother said with what looked like the purest intentions. "AND WHY WOULD YOU SUDDENLY CARE ABOUT ME AFTER ALL THIS. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU... You. You. JUST GET OUT." Eijiro screamed at him I was just surprised that he could even get this mad. "I'm sorry. I regret what I did to you I just..." his brother pleaded. "I was only a kid, did you not think about what I did to me...I don't want to listen to regrets. I already got over you. The best things you can do to me get out of my LIFE!" Eijiro slammed the door in his face. He looked very hurt and sad. He stumped to our guest room and slammed the door. I was surprised by what happened and didn't know what do say. What really happened to Eijiro in the past. What did he do to him, what did his brother say that made him hate him so much. I knew Eijiro and he was the type to never hate anyone no matter how mean the person was towards him. What did his brother do to make him hate him this much? All these questions ran through my head.

Here chapter 25!!~pls vote


	26. Ch 26 Past Few Months

Yay, I updated early finally!! I'm so happy I guess? Well, anyways I think Kirishima's past is going to be this chapter or next chapter. Let's say his past is a lot more complicated than Katsuki's.

Katsuki's P.O.V

As I sat down on the sofa waiting for Eijiro to come out. So I could talk to him. I thought about all the events that had happened in the past few months. From us getting married then mating. Telling him my past, I getting pregnant then getting attacked, having a miss carriage, having mental health issues, the entire false news fiasco. And now Eijiro's family situation. It made me realise that Eijiro has always been there for me. So I'm going to be his Eijiro and be there for him especially since it seems he needs someone, right now.

As I finished contemplating our life Eijiro walked out and sat beside me on the sofa. "So you are probably wondering what just happened to me and my brother aren't you?" he asked staring at me straight into my red eyes. I stared back into his. "Yes I am, I know basically nothing about you while you know basically everything about me. I told you about my past so I think it's about time you told me about yours" I said with a stern yet understanding tone. "okay" Eijiro said without putting up a fight. If kinda surprised me. I thought he would try to hide it more. Especially since it seems like a very big part of his life. Kirishima had I serious face before he began.

"Well, where do I begin..."

Sorry for the short chapter but next chapter is gonna be very long because it's gonna about Kirishima's past so like Katsuki's past is gonna long! ~ cu tmrw!


	27. Ch 27 Slums

I've not updated for almost a week... What?! Is happening. Anyways sorry I didn't update just felt like people weren't enjoying my story as much. Also, Kirishima's past is pretty dark... You have been warned...

Katsuki's P.O.V

Eijiro started to talk.

"Well let me start from the beginning. Before I joined the company it was only me, my brother and my mom. We were poor so we lived in the slums. Everyday fighting for food trying to live. It was pretty hard, especially with my quirk. Back then I was unable to use my quirk properly. That lead to a lot of abuse from my mother. My brother had the ability to make rocks in any shape or size. So he would often make building materials for other people. He was our main source of income. My mother would continue to abuse me for being useless. While my brother would just stare at me. But I didn't hate it, I was happy. At least I got to be with my family. That was my thought process. Other people didn't have families while I did so I was pretty happy.

Life was bad but good enough for me. Until one day my brother suddenly disappeared. He left home and didn't come back. We lost a huge source of income and weren't able to eat much. It was just me and my mom. She blamed my brother's disappearance on me. But I still loved her. I believed that my brother was going to come back and help us. I honestly believed that. We were family and he would never abandon us I thought. I was a big fool back then. One day my mother brought home a guest that night, she introduced him to me and then she suddenly left me with him by myself.

He looked rich and I thought it was weird but I didn't say anything. The man suddenly started to come close to me and started to touch me in uncomfortable places. I didn't get what was happening until he suddenly jumped on me. He ripped my clothes off and forced myself in him. I couldn't process what was happening. An older male probably in his 50 was riding on top of a 10-year-old. He kept on riding me until he came and I came. I passed out shortly only to be woken up by my mom. She was discussing payment with the man.

I heard the man saying how good I felt and how he would love to do it again. Shortly after he left my mom told me that I was going to be doing a thing like this from now on. She said she was proud of me. It was the first time my mom had complimented me. I was happy so I didn't do anything to stop it. She was proud of me and it seemed to make her happy. So I was happy.

This continued for 2yrs I was reaching the age of 12 and had gotten pretty good at my job. I would even sometimes jump on people who I thought were rich and they would give me extra money. I was used to doing our with old guys too. I hated my life I really hated it. Doing it with people I didn't know or love. My mom, on the other hand, was happy. She mostly took all the money for herself and used it to buy things that didn't help with our lives.

I thought nothing of it. Until I heard my mother was in an accident my life turned from bad to worse in that amount of time. "

Me and cliffhangers lol

See you next time ~


	28. Ch 28 Liar

Nyaa~ Hello nya~ another update for nya reason~.

Waring. Depression, sexual abuse...

"My mom had gotten into an accident. She had been hit by a car. It was a hit and run and because we were from the slums. The police or nobody tried to help us. I felt pretty useless. My mom on the floor dying and I couldn't help. Though eventually the ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

I calmed down thinking that everything was fine. But boy was I wrong. My mom entered a coma and had to be treated that led to a huge ton of debt. Because of that, I had to get even more money. I did jobs 3 times a day every day, I even let people top me. I had been topping them. But now that my mom is in a coma I really needed the money.

I didn't want my mother to die... (right?) what was I thinking of course not my mother was my only family left. I loved her. (do I?) I went to her hospital bed and looked at her. She looked like she was dead her skin was extremely pale. You could see her bones on her face. The only way you could tell. That she wasn't dead was her subtle breathing and her chest going up and down.

She looked at peace while sleeping there. She looked happy. (that's unfair) she looked so happy. (why do I have to suffer) she was having the time of her life. (why do you get to rest I'm doing everything I can to keep you alive!) I am happy (Liar) I am happy for you (you are a big fat liar.)

"Hey mom, I'm trying my best here. But seeing you look so happy is really making me. Think that you want to die. But you can't leave me right. I don't want you to die." (Liar)

Suddenly someone came through the room door. It was none other than my brother." Nii-Chan what are you doing here? " I said." you abandoned US NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP HERE ON YOUR OWN! "

I was angry my brother suddenly disappeared. Then he shows up with nice clothes and looks like he has been living the life of luxury as we suffered." I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I was forced to go. They told me that I had to go" he said. "Liar," I said. Why would I ever believe him?

"You need money right, for mom's hospital bills?" he asked. "No, I don't I can pay them myself.". I retorted. "Oh, by sleeping with random old dudes. That job doesn't give you that much money and besides, it would take years to pay off and every year is more money. She is in a coma and who knows when she'll wake up. More money. So do you want to come with me or not? I can give you money."

"Why do you suddenly want me back? After all this time?" I ask suspiciously. "What happened was that I was taken away by some people who turned out to be guards for the company. R.C. For some reason, the owner wanted to see me. When I met him, he told me that I was his son. Our mom had been his mistress and had the both of us with him. He threw her out soon after finding that she had been stealing his money. I was only 2 back them so I didn't remember. When he kicked us out mom was pregnant with you. So after I manifested a quirk. I was quickly sent to work. Anyways after that, dad found out that he couldn't bear children any more or make someone pregnant. So he remembered me and quickly took me in. I never mentioned anything about you. But after a while, I realised that the burden was too much and I wanted an out. So I told father about you." he finished. I looked at him in disbelief. He had been enjoying life while I was suffering.

"let me be blunt. I want you to take over as the next in line for the company. You can pay off the bills and live a life of luxury. It is like killing 2 birds with one stone." He said. "So do we have a deal?" he raised out his hand towards me with a smirk. "okay" I shook his hand and with that my life completely did a 180.

A few years past and I was doing great. I continued with doing the company business while my brother continued spending the money like there was no tomorrow. I could pay my mom's hospital bills.

I went to visit her one day. She had been in a coma for years and I wanted her to wake up. It was heartbreaking "Hey mom, I miss you please wake up." I looked at her wires the wires that kept her alive...

Suddenly she relapsed. I called the doctors quickly but by the time they got there, it was too late. She had passed on. I was very sad. Extremely sad (...) but I knew that mom wouldn't have wanted me to be this sad. So I made a promise that I would be a very good role model for R.C. I quickly tried to move on. Though one day as I was eating dinner with my brother he threw down his fork and said. "HOW CAN EAT MY DINNER WITH MURDER" he screamed I was surprised by his remarks and looked at him. I realised just how much he hated me. After that, I quickly lost contact with him." Eijiro finished off.

"So I have no Idea why he would suddenly show up like this?" he asked himself. "ah hey what's wrong," he asks me. I had started to cry he had more of a reason cry than I did. My past seemed very dumb compared to his. Be looked at me and smiled but I could see tears on the corner of his eyes.

Oof done with his past... Maybe...


	29. 29 Sweet Scent

Smut probably??

Katsuki's P.O.V

As I finished telling my story. Katsuki started to cry. He was crying for me and it made me happy. Knowing that someone cared for me. I'm really glad I married him. I thought to myself.

Suddenly his face got really red. Then a very sweet scent was coming from him. It made me realise that he was having his heat. It makes sense though. After an omega's baby dies before it is born. Omegas don't go into heat for a few months. It is in some way, to help the omega calm down after losing a child. It was true, months had passed after the baby died and the broadcast took months to set up. So it was reasonable for him to go into heat.

I was his mate and should have sensed it and he should have also sensed it. But I guess my story was blocking out our normal senses. At this point, Katsuki was on the sofa. Panting like a dog. His scent was getting stronger and stronger. And I didn't know what to do. I did but I didn't want to accidentally get him pregnant again.

"M'sorry" he chocked out from his pants. "I ruined the mood *pant* didn't I," he said still panting. "No, it's fine, it not your fault anyway," I said patting his head. In response, he purred at me. "Hey..." I said. "I need to go to the store and buy protection," I said. "Why?!" he asked me still on the sofa. "Well after the loss of our kid I think that you wouldn't want another one so soon," I replied looking down.

"so are you're saying *pant* that for the rest *pant* of our lives *pant* we aren't going *pant* to have another child? I know that *pant* we just lost one. But Eijiro *pant* I want this." he said.

"are you sure?" I ask. Still hesitating. "why wouldn't I be?" he says with a smirk

SMUT

I carry him to our room and jump on him immediately. We start to kiss for a very long time. Our tongue dancing together as one. I pushed him on our bed. Lifting up his shirt I continued to kiss him as I played with his soft pink nipples. He moans as I do. I move my hand down to his pants on remove them. Leaving his cock out in the open excited. I jerk him off. As my hands move up and down his moans get louder. He jumps on me. "I want it," he says with a lustful tone. He points to his ass which is soaking wet at this point. "Okay but not after you suck me," I say pulling down my pants to expose my very hard cock. "mm" he replies. He kisses the top of it and licks the pre-cum coming out. He then put his whole mouth around my big cock. Since he was in heat, it had affected me meaning that. I could come loads just to make him pregnant. The heat was a way of mating.

He continued to suck me off. It felt good as his tongue moved up and down licking everything. "Cuming," I say. I cum into his mouth. He swallows it and smiles. "delicious" at this point cum was all over his face. "can I have it now," he said pleading for it. "Turn around and put your ass towards me" I command. He does as I say and goes on all fours putting his ass in my face. I put my tongue in and lick it. Going in and out with my tongue, he moaned as I did. He juices taste sweet just like him. I thought with a smile on my face. "Stop *mmf* teasing me," he says clearly enjoying the pleasure. "Alum down " (almost done) he moans when I spoke to him still having my mouth in his ass. "Done," I say bringing myself out of his ass. I look at my creation an omega in his heat over stimulated and shaking below me. Adorable. I thought. "it's time for the main event." I say grabbing his ass. I charged my dick in slamming into his prostate. His moans at this. I feel my rut coming. It swells and makes me be unable to come out until the deeds been done. I continue slamming into him as he is now a moaning mess and has cum several times already. "Cumming," I say as I cum into him. He moans his last breath and we fall straight on our faces and fall asleep.

Sorry for the kinda filler felt like I should slow things down a bit. Since we are getting into heavy stuff later on.

Well, you guys probably liked this chapter anyways~


	30. Ch 30 Afterwards?

Sorry I had no Internet for a few days so I couldn't update... Why do this things happen? I was dying...

Anyways here is ch 30...wow that is a big number never thought I was gonna reach it.

Katsuki's P.O.V

A week after we did we knew immediately that I was pregnant. I was showing the same symptoms as I had been before. We were happy but at the same time scared. We were scared that we could lose our other baby. Like we did our first.

Especially Eijiro he follows me everywhere if I go out even if it is just to collect mail. He never lets me leave the house alone. I think its cute how he is so worried. But I never say anything. He feels that it was his fault we lost our first child. Because he left me when I was the most vulnerable at night. He doesn't want the same thing to happen.

I was getting tired of being cooped up inside so I decided to leave the house. I walked down into the main city. I looked around looking for a place to eat. Especially with my kid in my belly.

Only to be stopped by someone. "Hey you are Katsuki right?" someone said from behind me. Because of the surprise of someone touching my shoulder from behind. I let out an explosion. Big enough so people around me stop to look. My face turned red as I realised what I had done. "uh... don't come from behind like that." I said reaching out to help the person who called out to me. I pulled him up only to stare at him. I recognised him. "YOUR SHITTY HAIR'S BROTHER!" I shouted only to get more weird looks from the people around me.

"Yeah, that's me," he said shaking his head from my shout. "what do you want," I said glaring at him. "ugh. I was looking for you I want to talk." he said. I ignored him and continued walking. "Hey wait" he grabbed my arm only to receive a glare from me. "I want to tell you about his past," he said. "he already told me" I responded. "did he tell you everything" he looked at me in the eyes. He was implying that my mate was lying. That made me mad. "did he tell you what happened afterwards?" he asked. Afterwards wasn't that everything that happened. My curiosity got the best of me and I gave in an followed him.

We reached a cafe and sat down after I ordered half the menu. It wasn't my money so I didn't care.

"what do you mean by afterwards?"

Big oof. More cliffhangers for my fans why. Cause my not?!


	31. Ch 31 Accusations

Katsuki's P.O.V

"Afterwards?" I ask the older male.

He begins

"Well, it is not really afterwards it is more about what really happened. Well, let me cut to the chase. It was Eijiro who killed our mom." he finished.

Did this guy who left Eijiro to suffer and go through all those horrible things in life. Accuse Eijiro of killing his mother who he clearly only wanted approval of and Love. I stood up to leave only to have an arm grab me and pull me down.

"wait don't go!" his brother pleased.

It probably looked very weird for the people around us. It probably looked like an obsessed boyfriend not wanting to let go of his partner. All the was left was for the real partner to walk in and kiss me.

But that wasn't the case. "wait hear me out... I am telling the truth I just want you to know the truth. Wasn't his story a little weird towards the ending. Didn't he have any weird facial expressions?" he asked me.

I sat back down I thought a bit. Yes, there were two weird incidents. After his mother died he got over it way too quickly. He said that he wanted to move forward for his mom. But I could feel like it was for a different reason.

Then there was the death of his mom. When he was telling me that part. He was smiling...explaining all of her facial features, the things she said and most of all that he was scared. But he was smiling...

There were other weird parts but I didn't mention them.

"did you find anything? You probably did, now can you listen to me?" he said. I grunted in response but looked ready to listen to him.

"well before my mom died I had gone to go visit her."

"mom you really should try and wake up. Eijiro is really sad. He misses you so very badly he looks really sad when he talks about you and when he sees you in this state. You put him through enough I think it's time you stop." I said. I leaned over the bed and touched my mom. For a few seconds, she woke up and said."Don't bring that boy here he is going to kill me..." and like that she was down again even now I'm not sure whether it was real or not...

After that, I started to watch Eijiro when he visited. When I was in the room he looked sad but when I left...he changed.

He started to say things but I couldn't hear but I knew one of the things he said was "die" I wasn't sure at first but I could see him smiling when he was talking to her alone. It was really creepy. But as we get to the death of my mom. I was now with him every time because I didn't want him to kill her.

But then I made a huge mistake. I went for a toilet break thinking that he wouldn't do anything. But boy was I wrong. Just as I reached the room I saw him there. He had a wire in his hand and had the worst smile I had ever seen. Suddenly nurses ran into the room surrounding her and we got the news that she died. Over machine malfunction.

I looked over to my brother to see him crying but not tears of sadness tears of joy. Nobody else understood only me. And it scared me for the first time my own little brother scared me.

I took him to a psychiatrist but nobody could find anything wrong. They said that he has no memory of anything or that he does not even remember doing it. He might have been unconscious while doing it. I couldn't tell them what he did because he was my little brother. So I was stuck with the burden of being the only person who knows the owner of R.C. killed someone. I couldn't take it and took it out on him at dinner one day. He moved out and I never saw him again until recently...

After he finished I couldn't say anything so not only was my mate a killer he had no recollection of ever doing it...

Well, this is going to be a long ride... I thought to myself. This is going to be a pain...

Here is ch 31...HE KILLED HIS MOM!!?? ~


	32. Ch 32 Help Him

Oof~

Katsuki's P.O.V.

He killed his mom?

Did he just say that? I stared at him for a few seconds which felt like hours. Both of us didn't know what to say. I broke the silence.

"why are telling me all this?" I asked. "well I just thought you as his mate and husband should know." he answered. He looked like he was telling the truth.

"Is there a chance that something like that could happen again?" I asked. "no, not at the moment. It's not a split personality more like a coping mechanism. When he is in a very stressful situation. He would want it to stop. But if stopping causes him to do something that otherwise he wouldn't do. He lets his emotions run free. After he does the things he seems to forget all about it. To not destroy his mind. Because we all know how Sweet and kind Eijiro is. So imagine the pain he would feel. So I think that you can help him. Help him remember and help him during the future tuff times"

I didn't say anything. I didn't have to at anything. "why are you asking me?" I said annoyed. "well it's because you are his mate and I don't know anyone else he would listen to" he replied. "you didn't need to ask me I was gone help him anyways." I said. He looked at me dumbfounded then began to laugh. It was moments like this which made him really look a lot like Eijiro.

After that, we quickly said our goodbyes looking at how late it was. Talking took a long time. I sped walk all the way home. Knowing that Eijiro was probably already home and extremely worried.

"I am HOME!" I yelled once I reached the house. Only to be jumped on by Eijiro. He hugged me against the wall.

"ugh... Eiji what's wrong?" he was shaking. "where were you?" he asked. "uhh...I went out, I was tired of being at home so I went out." I said. "don't lie you were gone for too long." he said.

I couldn't lie to him especially since he was my mate. "I went out only to find your brother then we went to talk a bit about you," I said. "YOU WENT WITH HIM. WHAT DID THAT GUY DO TO YOU!" he shouted. The stress of the situation made me feel sick. I pushed past him and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"I'm sorry Katsuki for shouting like that I was just a bit agitated with you coming home late only to know you were with my brother," he said while rubbing my back. "I'm fine" I managed to get out from my spewing.

After I was done I brushed my teeth then sat down on the sofa. "come here sit down" I told Eiji he sat down and looked at me. "what's up?" he said with a smile.

"You have to go to therapy"

Lol, more cliffhangers for my readers!! Yay, are you happy?


	33. Ch 33 Future To Come

Oof when I am too lazy to update and everyone. Gets disappointed...

Welp sigh...

Kirishima P.O.V.

I stared at Katsuki after his comment did he just tell me to go to therapy? I was confused and thought of it as a joke. I laughed it off asked what he was meant. "haha. What are you talking about Kat-love? What about therapy do I look crazy to you?" I asked. "no. But there is something you have to remember," "something about your mom's death..." he said the last part very quietly. "it was something he said, wasn't it? IT WAS SOMETHING THAT DIRTBAG TOLD YOU WASN'T IT! I KNEW I KNEW SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU BE BY YOURSELF I KNEW IT!" I accidentally knocked over a cup to have it shatter. I realised what I was doing. "no...I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten this mad at you. I'm sorry," I walked towards Katsuki and tried to reach out to him. He flinched he looked so scared like an omega with an abusing mate. He was shaking he looked angry and shaken up. He was probably upset that because he was an omega he was scared. Even though he had a stronger quirk than me. He was still shivering and it made him mad. He looked so upset.

I hugged him right and Carried him up into the air. "I'm sorry. I'll go if that's what you want." I smiled at him and wiped away the tears around his eyes. I don't want us to fight not now not ever. Katsuki smiled at me with the cutest smile I had ever seen. It just made me smile more. There we were both of us smiling at each other and or future to come. Especially with our little babies.

This is actually sad there are like 2 or 1 more chapter of why not. The next chapter is going to have a 2-year time skip and I am. Going to be telling you what happened during those 2 years. Then the chapter after that is going to be an epilogue. I story about their family. Next few chapters are gonna be pretty long. I hope anyways... Bye, see you next time.

I have gotten into undertale lately and was very tempted to put in a pun. But stopped myself but I don't think I can stop myself from punning around next time. Ugh...bye~

Ch. 33 Future To Come


	34. Ch 34 Why not? (END)

One more chapter!

Anyways this might be the end of this story but I'm probably gonna make another one!

No P.O.V.

2 years went by quite quickly during those years Kirishima started therapy. It was a little hard in the beginning but after a while, he got used to it. In the beginning, he used to have nightmares especially after remembering it a little bit during those times Katsuki was very nice and tried his best to help him. Kirishima was plagued with nightmares every night and sometimes even had illusions it was really hard but Katsuki didn't give up on him and stayed with him. The whole way.

After a few months, Kirishima had remembered everything and was trying to get over it.

Kirishima's P.O.V

"Hey, I'm back from therapy!" I shouted from the front door. I was met with no response. I was scared, that something had happened to him again while I wasn't home. I ran to our bedroom. Only to see him on a wet floor. "We-welcome come back y-you idiot," he said between grunts. I ran over to him.

"what happened?!" I asked with tears in my eyes. "what do you think?" he responded really quietly. "what I don't know-" "MY WATER FREAKING BROKE YOU, IDIOT, THE BABY IS COMING!" Katsuki interrupted. I was too shocked to say anything. I started panicking. "so...so w-what do w-we do?" I was starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down why are you acting like the one giving birth, hurry up and let's go. It might not look like it but I'm in EXTREME pain!" Katsuki said trying to calm me down. I picked him up and ran towards the car. Once we got to the hospital he was quickly taken to the emergency room.

I called his family and my dad. 30 minutes later they all rushed in. They were all panicking. I calmed them before I entered the room where I could hear my shouting mate. I ran in only to see Katsuki shouting and grunting. Even in situations like this he still remained manly. While I was shaking and crying like a baby. I needed to be strong for him and for our little baby. I let out a calming scent towards him. He calmed down a little bit. This continued for hours because for some reason they didn't want to leave.

After around 2 hrs the baby was born. The room was filled with screams and cries from the little life I and Katsuki had created. He looked so cute. He had black hair like me but it was shaped like Katsuki's hair. He had red eyes just like the both of us and thank goodness he had normal teeth like Katsuki. We named him Haruki but Haru for short.

2 years past in the blink of an eye. We were new at the whole parenting thing. It was hard and especially for Katsuki who had to act especially calm around him. Though we learned thanks to the help of our family and friends. During those 2 years, I started to talk to my brother again.

"Hey, guys wanna go to the beach?" I asked my family. "huh what the occasion?" I asked Katsuki as he was feeding little Haru. "beak?" Haru asked. "no beaCH, and there is no occasion just wanted to do it. Is that okay?" I said. "sure why not Haru has never been there before so why not." Katsuki responded.

We got to the beach 20 minutes later.

We played for a while. We bumped into Sero and Denki while playing around. I asked them to take care of Haru while I and Katsuki took a little walk. I took us onto some rocks where we could see them from.

Life really is funny when I was young I asked my mom what happiness was. She said she didn't know and I would never know. But when I think back I think I found my own happiness and my mom was wrong. Well, that just what I think.

"Hey, Katsuki." I said. "yeah what is it" he replied still watching them. "we will be together forever won't we?" I said Katsuki looked at me for a bit. "why not?" he said "hmm? Why not?" "I MEAN WHY CAN'T WE NOT BE TOGETHER" he shouted he face was red. The next thing I knew I was laughing my face off "HAHAHA... YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT... WHY NOT?!"

AND DONE!! thank. You soooo. Much for sticking to the very end next chapter is an epilogue more focused on their kid. Ugh that was a ride don't know what to say ugh well by I hope you enjoyed Why not?.


	35. Why Not? (Epilogue)

After 20 years here it is finally the epilogue went on a break because I was like hmmmmmmm...I am gonna take a break...Also thinking of starting another book. Hmmm it smells kinda FISHY

Kirishima's P.O.V

I was sound asleep with Katsuki by my sideuntil I was woken up by a loud cry. It was Haruhe had just woken up. "Hmm...6:30. He slept thirty minutes longer than usual...hey...babe can you-" "no" I was interruptedby an angry Katsuki who hadn't had enough rest. Can you blame him having to be CEOof one of the biggest companies in the world and being a mom can be pretty Difficult."Fine, I'll go do it." I stood up from my bed and went over to Haru's crib. His crib was in the same room as me and Katsuki so we didn't have to walk from one room to another room. I walked over to Haru's crib. He stopped crying once he saw me. "Hey there baby Haru, Papa's here. (someone in the comments called him that and I liked it so his nickname is Baby Haru) "Papa! Up up" he cried from his crib. "No Haru sleep sleep," I said trying to convince him. "No!" he said with a small pout. His cheeks were so small and round and so squishy he looked so adorable. "Please, Papa wants to sleep a little longer won'tyou-" "No!" I sighed, like mother like son. "Okay, let's go out for a bit shall we?" I asked baby Haru. "Yay".

0o0o0o0o0o

We went out and walked in the direction of the park. 10 minutes into the walk and Haru was already dozing off. "hey why did you want to go if you were this tired" I said as I picked him up from the ground. I carried him back home by the time we reachedour house. It was 7:00 am. Katsuki was already up and looked as tired as me. "good morning love" I said as I went in for our morning kiss. "Morning, looks like Haru had fun." He said while taking Haru from my arms, but Haru woke up as soon as Katsuki touched him. "Mama" he cooedwhile grabbing his neck. He was trying to give him a hug but his hands were tooshort. It looked so cute. "Good morning to you too," Katsuki said hugging our son back. "Why did you wake up so early?" I asked. "Works today right?" he asked with a confused expression. "Todays a public holiday you know right?" I said. "uhh..." Katsuki faced litup to be an extremelyred color. He was blushing all over his face. "You forgot didn't you?" I teased. "no I didn't I was-i was just joking. The real reason I woke up early was so I could have more time to...Play with Haru yeah I wanted to play with Haru because this was my only day off so..." he fumbled trying to make up excuses as to why he was awake so early. But it made him even redder. "Okay... whatever you say lovewhatever you say..." I teased. "Shut up!" He shouted at me. He went over to our rug and sat down on the ground with Haru in his arms he continued to play there with him ignoring me. I sat down so our backs were touching each other. I could feel Katsuki flinch but he continued to ignore me. I brought out my phone and used it for a bit. Only to interruptedby a loud high pitched scream. "Uwaaah!!" It was Haru he was being carried up into the air by Katsuki and he looked to be having the time of his life. Katsuki looked so happy to he had the brightest smile on his face as he held Haru up. That just made me happy and I couldn't help but smile the brightest smile. Moments like these make me feel so happy that I met Katsuki at the marriage meeting. Falling in love with him was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. Of course after getting Haru. I love them way too much and that wouldn't Change for the world.

Epilogue finished now why not is finished thank you guys for sticking with me to the very end I'm thinking of making another book called Wavepoint. It's gonna be Kiribaku cause you know I'm all about that ship. So it is gonna be very different from this one and is gonna be fantasy. Hope you guys liked why not as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
